Microblog wall refers to a big screen for displaying microblog messages of a specified topic in events such as exhibition, concert, wedding, etc. The big screen can synchronously display text messages sent by the participants on the spot and microblog messages sent by cyber friends, which enable the live and online audiences to deliver and obtain the latest event information.
In the traditional display technique of the microblog wall display, a microblog webpage of a specified topic is normally opened and projected onto a screen, and the real-time interaction is achieved by setting a time interval on a browser to update the webpage. The user just need to send microblog messages to the specified topic, and the messages will be then displayed by a front page.
However, in the traditional display technique of the microblog wall, the webpage is updated at a certain time interval, and old messages will be replaced by new messages in every update. If there are many new messages to be shown in a short time, the old messages will be replaced by the new messages. The display duration of old messages will be very short, and thus the old messages can not be completely shown to the audience.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.